With You
by darkprincess888
Summary: Little snippets and moments worded from the lives of Boruto and Sarada, together. Borusrara!
1. Chapter 1 Good with kids

_**Hello everyone! I got these borusara prompts on Tumblr from a friend and thought I'd share here as well! They are very short and just for entertainment. Hope you like them.**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anythind related to Naruto/Boruto franchise.**_

* * *

 _ **Prompt:** **"The ladies love a guy who's good with kids."**_

* * *

 **Good with kids**

"Wow. I can't believe it. Boruto's that good with kids?" Chocho tilted her head, her amber eyes brightened with amazement.

"Yes, I am surprised as well. I always saw Boruto-kun as someone brash and reckless." Sumire supplied from her side, hands clasped together.

The object of their observation was oblivious to their thoughts, surrounded by a horde of kids tugging at his pants and everywhere they could grab on. Any normal boy of their age would be annoyed but here Boruto was, smiling and laughing along the kids, eager to listen to their stories and eager to teach them ninjutsu.

The reason behind Boruto being surrounded by kids was the Annual Ninja Fair that was organised by Shinobi alliance every year to interest young children in Shinobis and their life style as well as their importance. The venue could be any of the hidden villages. This time it was Konoha's turn.

Chocho was laughing at the scene of Boruto trying to deal with a tantrum throwing child when Sumire pointed at something. Their line of sight ended up on Sarada.

Their friend had a beautiful smile on her face as she looked over Boruto and the kids surrounding him.

Chiocho smirked. "Class rep! Let's have some fun, shall we?"

Sarada was shaking her head fondly when Boruto picked the crying kid up and placed him up on his shoulders.

"Sarada!" a shout of familiar voice brought her out of her stupor.

"Chocho, class rep? What's the matter? Do you need more volunteers on your stall? I have a few-"

"No, we were just wondering, why is Boruto this good with kids?"

Sarada raised her brows, she could not understand why people thought that she had a doctorate degree for the topic – 'Boruto: his likes, dislikes, feelings and behaviours'. But, she knew an answer to this one so she entertained them.

"Isn't it obvious? He has a little sister at home. He might behave like a punk normally but when it comes to his sister and other people in general, he actually becomes quite responsible. He's always been like this." She takes a glance at him and moves forward to deal with some other stuff.

It is then when Chocho says something loud enough for her to listen, "I'm relieved class-rep. Sarada's future children will have a good father in him."

…

"Boruto-nii?" He hears the child sitting on his shoulders speak up.

"Yes?"

"Why is your girlfriend so mad at her friends that she's chasing them?" the child asks innocently.

Boruto turns towards Sarada instinctively, that is only when he realises-

Suddenly, a loud scream of "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" scares away all the children in the area.

* * *

 _ **Well, please don't forget to tell me what you think of it! I really appreciate your reviews.**_

 ** _Thank you._**

 ** _See you again._**


	2. Chapter 2 Sharp words

_**Hi again everyone! This is again a teeny tiny drabble based on the prompt sent to me on Tumblr. Excessively short, I know but this is the best I could come up with.**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto/Boruto.**_

* * *

 _ **Prompt:**_ _ **"I'm bulletproof…but please, don't shoot me."**_

* * *

 **Sharp Words**

Sarada considers herself to be bulletproof.

She wants to think that, her being bulletproof is one of the main reasons that their friendship is still alive.

Because she understands him better than the most.

Because she knows that, sometimes, he speaks the words he never means.

He is an idiot, she thinks.

But sadly enough, her being bulletproof doesn't necessarily mean that she is immune to the impacts of those sharp words thrown around by him.

 _"Ohh, you don't say! It's your call if you want to be Hokage, but you better stay alone your whole life! Because it's gonna cause a lot of problems for anyone around you!"_

Her onyx eyes go wide. What is he saying? How could he? For a moment, the harshness of those words steal her breath.

His words hurt. They really hurt.

But the narrowed blue eyes reflect something akin to pain and betrayal. She knows that look very well. The urge to comfort him wins over the urge to confront him with a returning verbal onslaught.

 _"Hey, Boruto... Let's show Hokage-sama our amazing sides! In the exams!"_

She tells him, hoping, wishing that her words reach him. But then seeing his blue eyes look at her with so much burning trust, Sarada smiles, knowing that her wish has been granted.

After all the chaos is over, he says something unexpected to her.

 _"When you become the Hokage, I'll be your right-hand man! I'll guard you well!"_

She is overwhelmed when he tells her that. Her eyes widen in amazement and her face goes red.

And she thanks the gods above for being bulletproof even though shed also like to be 'shot at' less.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the short length but don't forget to tell me what you think of it!**_

 _ **Please review!**_

 _ **See you again!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Ghosts

_**I wrote for this prompt first but wasn't sure about it, but after gathering some courage, here it is. And weirdly enough, this is my favorite prompt-ask fic I've written up until now!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Refer to the previous ones!**_

* * *

 **Prompt** **: I'm telling you. I'm haunted.**

* * *

 **Ghosts**

It was a secret they shared.

A secret they had sworn to take to their graves.

Sarada doesn't remember much. Her mind visualizes a blurry apparition of a man who almost looked like her father, he had a few lines etched on to his face and his ebony locks were tied behind his head.

Her most prominent memory of that man was of his kind smile.

She remembers, he always smiled.

She was little and had a mind buzzing with curiosity. Whenever mom was away for her shifts in hospital, he would be there beside her to give her company. He would tell her about what books she should read, he would tell her about history, about world.

Although, he takes a tiny promise from her.

"Never tell about me to anyone. Not even Mama."

"Okay, but what about Boruto? He's my best friend. Don't best friend tell each other everything?" she asks with so much innocence that he melts.

"Okay, you can tell him."

But when she tells Boruto, he doesn't look surprised.

"Do you think I'm a liar?" she asks, her big deep eyes looking at him with something akin to worry. She didn't want him to think of her as a liar.

Boruto laughs and then pokes her nose.

"Silly! You don't lie, never."

Her tiny hand swats his similarly small hand away from her nose and she scowls.

"Why are you laughing?"

He grins, "I have a friend like him too. He looks a lot like mom, I mean he has dark hair and white eyes like mom has and sometimes, he even helps me look after Hima when Mom and Dad are busy!"

Although, by the time they reach the age of six, the appearance of those two mysterious figures has slowly waned away from their lives.

Now when they're almost adults, she doesn't remember _him_ very much. But she always had the sensation of a comforting presence surrounding her in the most difficult times. She is not sure what that implies but she feels safe.

One day, Boruto comes running to her.

"I'm telling you. I'm haunted!"

She gives him a nonplussed look.

"Really! I am having dreams about my younger self, talking to what appears to be uncle Neji's ghost?" He looks confused, and weirded out.

She laughs at him and drags him away to the training grounds, a smile twitching upon her lips when she feels an extremely familiar gaze at their backs, blazing with warmth and tenderness.

* * *

 ** _Not much of Borusara (romantic) but this is what came into my mind. This particular oneshot was emphasizes over their friendship. Hope you people liked it!_**

 ** _Review please._**

 ** _See you again!_**


	4. Chapter 4 Punishment

**_A new one is here and I had fun writing it! Hope you like this as well. This was a Fun prompt._**

* * *

 **Prompt : Dialogue challenge! "Your evil presence is showing"**

* * *

 **Punishment**

His eyes were heavy and his head pounded harshly. His arms and legs felt extremely hard to move. When he finally regained his senses, Boruto was having a hard time believing it. It wasn't every day that he was tied to a chair with ropes, and that too with no ordinary ropes. These were latest developed chakra absorption ropes.

 _What the hell?_

Suddenly, it hits him.

 _Sarada!_

Dammit! He should have seen this coming. She won't be behaving cute and offering him her favourite caramel machiatto …and like that? His face burned pink.

 _What the hell did she think she was doing?!_

Even remembering it made his face turn frighteningly redder!

He wanted to scream and slap himself to forget that particular expression on her face, but bad for him, he could not, thanks to his tied arms. He struggled to get out of his restraints but to no avail.

There was a soft tap on the door and Sarada entered but she completely ignored his presence.

"Oi Sarada! Why the hell am I tied up in your office?"

Silence followed.

"Sarada, answer me!"

She swivelled her head, and her expression was serious.

"Fine, you wanna know?"

She grabbed his chair and turned him around so that he was facing the Hokage Mountain. The mountain was covered in red graffiti with insults.

"What do you think you're doing? Did you forget that seventeen years old boys aren't supposed do this?! And you seriously did that on a week before the annual Shinobi Alliance Kage meeting? What were you even thinking?" She scolded.

"Come on! I haven't done anything like this in a while. I can be forgiven this time, right? My old man hasn't come home for almost a month or two. You know, I'm always away on a mission and barely get time to meet him if he's not at home. I just wanted to remind him that I exist you know?" he retaliated.

Sarada breathed out a long sigh.

"I was not supposed to tell you this but since currently I'm the Hokage's apprentice, and the conduction of this meeting falls under my supervision, I will not have any shortcomings going around. Lord Seventh is planning to take a few days off after this meeting which he specifically aligned to coincide with your break from the duties."

He found his eyes widening, "Really?!"

She smirked, "Well, not 'really' after the stunt you pulled."

He groaned.

"And as for the punishment for your deed, I'll be keeping you here in the office till all the stuff related to the Kage meeting is over." She laughed at the look of horror on his face.

"Are you kidding me?! That will take two weeks! You can't keep me here for two weeks!"

He looked at him with fire in her eyes. "I can and I will. And you called this fate upon yourself. I have got nothing to do with it."

"Hey! What if I want to see Mom and Hima! And what if I'm hungry!"

"That's not a problem. I can call Hima-chan and Auntie to give you a visit here and as for you being hungry, I can feed you myself."

Boruto scoffed, "Just like how you offered me your coffee? No thanks."

Suddenly Sarada turned pink.

Something clicked in Boruto's head.

 _Wait…did she actually attempt to use her womanly charms on me…? WHAT THE HELL!_

Boruto felt like he'd faint from the realisation when there was some movement behind him and the ropes were loosened. He immediately jumped off the chair, still astonished by his discovery and turned to look at her properly.

She still had pink cheeks and her gaze was all over the place except him. She raised her hand and placed it on his chest and pushed lightly.

"Go home Boruto. And don't cause more trouble, please."

He nodded and left.

…

It was almost two weeks later, the Kage meeting went without any hitch and finally when Sarada dressed herself formally to give a farewell to all the present delegates, it was then when one of her subordinates burst into the room.

"MAAM! He did it again!"

Sarada looked startled and then she immediately ran to the nearest window and peeked out. The ambience of the room suddenly turned darker and suffocating and the temperature dropped down a few degrees. Her glasses glinted, and a demonic aura covered her.

Chocho who had been inside Sarada's office for a while now, stuffing the potato chips and helping her to put up on the cape, commented nonchalantly.

"Sarada, your evil presence is showing."

* * *

 ** _This was longer than what I usually write for drabbles. Did you guys like it? Please tell me, okay?_**

 ** _See you again._**


	5. Chapter 5 Desires

**_This is my first time writing something mature and I'm blushing, thanks to it!  
Hahaha! I had yet to attempt something like this._**

 ** _And let me be clear, they are already twenty-five here in this fic._**

* * *

 **Place : In the bedroom**

 **Reason : Lust**

 **Rated T**

* * *

 **Desires**

The bedroom was a mess.

No, more appropriately saying, they were a mess.

The frenzy of warm wandering hands enticed lustful moans and soft groans. The touch they yearned for so deeply from each other felt wildly relieving. Soft fingertips, feather like touches, bare skin…it was all a game of lust.

He had just returned from an extremely dangerous S class infiltration mission in the enemy territory. A celebration was needed.

The night was not supposed to end this way. They never thought that they'd be jumping on to each other the instant they enter the house. A small get together with family and friends was the organised plan for the night. Although, it was not ruined but the aftermath was surely extremely interesting.

After all, Love and Lust, together was a dangerous game.

Sarada let out a whimper at the sensation of a pair of chapped lips moving fervently along the skin of her neck and her lithe but fiercely strong arms trapped Boruto's neck. Her head moved to the side to give him more pleasure intensified when the sharp teeth scraped against the sensitive skin.

"Boruto…" her voice turned into a breathy whisper due to the assault of pleasure on her senses.

Unable to hold herself back, she immediately grabbed his cheeks and smashed her luscious lips against his. He returned her kiss with all the enthusiasm and urgency he could muster.

It was all in a haze of lust.

It was all a sin of falling in love.

The kiss was all a violent combination of teeth and tongue. Their tongues danced around in an passionate embrace, their arms holding each other as close as they could.

Boruto inhaled the intoxicating sweet smell of the woman in his arms, the one he loved with all of his heart, mind and soul. He growled when she sunk her teeth into his lower lip and then again it was a battle of dominance for their tongues.

In the midst of all their activities, they stumbled and fell on to the bed. The need to breath and the jerk of falling pulled them apart.

Sarada beneath, her hair spread around her head like a dark halo. The bedroom window allowed the moonlight to enter and enhance the beauty of her features. She looked like a dark angel.

Her eyes are slightly narrowed and her chest is heaving.

Damn! How much he loves her!

Boruto buries his nose into her neck and nuzzles softly.

"I love you… my dear wife." He whispers and wonders if he'll get a reply.

But the tiredness of returning from an S rank mission spanning a period of long three months only today takes its toll. His eyes become heavy. He feels her shift beneath him and in a few moments, he feels a feminine hand running through his hair. He melts into her touch.

He almost falls asleep when he hears a soft 'I love you too…my dear troublesome husband.'

Even against all the exhaustion, his lips curve into a smile, finally succumbing into a peaceful slumber in the embrace of the woman he both desires and cherishes.

* * *

 ** _So, how was it? I'm nervous because this is my first time writing so much intimacy between characters. I hope it was not cringing. Please review!_**


	6. Chapter 6 Stubborn Babysitter

**So, I'm back and this little piece is dedicated to Tuvstarr's lost heart. Thank you so much for this prompt!**

* * *

 _Prompt : "I love you. You enormously stubborn pain in the ass."_

* * *

 **Stubborn Babysitter**

At the moment, seeing Boruto arguing with the daimyo about the Children Rights and the importance of playing and indulging in outdoor activities made Sarada wonder if he is the same Boruto who had been whining and complaining about the mission just a day ago.

Well, Sarada was also not very enthralled about the mission either. After all, what kind of future Hokage would waste their precious time on babysitting missions. But the daimyo had specifically requested the Hokage to dispatch the 'Team 7' for looking after his seven and five years old grandchildren.

Yes, she was well aware that the team 7 was notoriously famous for being one of the most frighteningly powerful jonin teams in the Shinobi world but that didn't mean that the daimyo should use them according his whims. But she had reluctantly agreed along with Mitsuki because denying the daimyo on his request would make Konoha look bad and maybe even stain her image as the prospected Hokage and she couldn't afford that. But Boruto had been the one adamant against the mission insisting repeatedly that they were above this.

But the moment he laid eyes on the children, he was smitten. Sarada…well, she was not actually surprised. Because she knew that as much as he complained about dealing with kids, he was amazingly patient and caring with them. In fact, it warmed her heart.

And of course the children were adorable cinnamon rolls with a devilish side and a non-ignorable penchant of mischiefs.

Totally Boruto's type.

But when the kids sadly confessed about how their grandfather never allowed them to leave the castle grounds and how they don't even know what extends beyond the walls of the palace of daimyo, Boruto was outrageously distraught. He promised the children that he'll get them out and take them on a trip. The children were overjoyed.

Despite Sarada's warning about not being over assertive, Boruto had refused to back down and kept annoying and insisting that the children needed to get out.

Finally, the daimyo relented, albeit, an army of soldiers accompanied the group.

The kids were overflowing from happiness, running here and there in frenzy, trying to cover every inch of the flower field they could with their tiny feet, but funny thing was Boruto never left them alone for a moment.

Suddenly the tiny girl came running to him, asking him to bend down and then placed a flower crown over his head, declaring that he was her prince and she would want to marry him.

Sarada laughed.

The bright smiles on the faces of the children illuminated the mess of feelings inside her heart and finally, she whispered. "I love you. You enormously stubborn pain in the ass."

"Aah, at last, you accepted." The closeness of Mitsuki's voice startled her, she yelped and almost tumbled down the branch she was currently occupying. Serpentine arms wrapped around her waist to steady her.

Although the commotion attracted Boruto's attention. "What happened?"

Sarada turned red. And Mitsuki, said excitedly, "Sarada finally crossed the denial phase!"

"Denial phase? Regarding what?" Boruto's curious blue eyes intercepted them. Sarada turned her head towards the teammate and before Mitsuki knew it, a sharp kunai was against his pale neck.

Sarada spoke sweetly, "Mitsuki, you better shut up or it won't be good for you."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! don't forget to tell me what you think of it, okay?**


	7. Chapter 7 The Princess Uchiha

_I've been wanting to write something similar to this for a while now. Thank you for giving me the chance._

 _They're 22 here!_

 _Standard disclaimer applies_

* * *

 **The Princess Uchiha**

"Is it ok if I call you princess?"

The question is so sudden and so bizarre that Sarada states at him for moments. He looks at her with blue eyes shining with so much determination that she's actually unsure of his intentions and insinuations.

Finally she is able to ask, "P-princess? Why?"

He swivels his head to the side, his long golden bangs hiding his face. Although it does not escape her notice that his cheeks have tinted a colour of rose. But instead of answering her question he gets rather defensive.

"Argh! Just tell me if I'm allowed to call you princess?" He raises his voice and steps forward, breaching her personal space, bending down to look at her in the eyes. She finds herself burning scarlet in the face. Not trusting her mouth to utter out a proper response, she simply nods.

He steps back, and grin blossoms on his face. He looks so full of himself that if he wouldn't have been turning her brain into a mush, she would have snorted.

He skips away. And sometimes she wonders that when would he learn to behave like twenty two year old man he is.

…

She learns the reason behind his eccentric question when she mistakenly hears his conversation with the daimyo's son, who is also supposed to be his heir, the next daimyo.

"Don't you feel that your father has been unjust to you?" his slithery voice reaches her ears.

Sarada is stunned at his words and worries about Boruto's actions. It was a well-known fact that you never say anything against the Hokage in front of Boruto. No matter how much he complains about his dad not being able to spend time with him and their family but ever since the incident with the Otsutsukis, Boruto respected his father and his decisions more than anything. Boruto had since then, been fiercely protective of his father that it was almost unbelievable that this is the same guy who used to curse his father for not paying attention to them. Just because her team mate was currently the escort of the above said man, did not guarantee that he would actually escape Boruto's wrath.

"What do you mean?" If the over privileged son would have known Boruto properly then he would have shut up. Having lived her entire life by his side, Sarada instantly noticed the subtle undertone of threat that his words were laced with. But that did not stop the prideful aristocrat spewing out further nonsense.

"I mean, you're his son! You should have been the one sitting on the throne of the Hokage! Not that Uchiha girl! Your father disrespected you and your abilities. It's wrong."

Sarada flinched back at his words. There was beat of silence before Boruto spoke in a grave tone, "I want you to take that back."

"W-what?" the man stuttered, sensing a touch of hostility in Boruto's voice.

"What I want to say is that before you accuse my father for such a thing, you should know a few points. First, Hokage is not an inheritable position, neither is it a privilege called throne. It is something people work hard to achieve. It isn't similar to sitting at a desk, sipping sake and complaining about anything and everything. It is a rank which puts the lives of those who own it at stake. So, if you believe that being the Hokage is a job anyone can do then you're wrong.

Secondly, strength is not the only factor to become Hokage. To reach the position of a Hokage, you need to have a heart and a drive big enough to accommodate an entire village and consider them as your family. And trust me, my selfishness does not allow me to do that.

Thirdly, and most importantly, you need to correct that 'Uchiha girl' to 'Princess Uchiha'."

Sarada found her eyes widening at his assertiveness.

"Princess? But lord Boruto! My father said that only the fifth Hokage – Lady Tsunade is called princess of Konoha."

"Yes, she is. But Sarada is definitely qualified to be called as a princess as well. After all, she is the daughter of the clan leader – Uchiha Sasuke, and Uchihas are the most prominent of the founding clans of the village and next, she is an extremely powerful kunoichi and one of the topmost candidates for the seat of the next Hokage. The village respects and adores her in every way possible so she has more than earned the title of the 'princess', right?"

There is a detectable smugness in his voice and Sarada finds her cheeks burning red. She had always known that he respected her as a friend and comrade but never thought that he thought so highly of her. She finds herself overwhelmed.

A few minutes later, the aristocrat stomps away, furious at being humiliated and denied. When Boruto pokes his head out and gives her a smirk she jumps and glares at him.

"Princess Sarada, you should not peek into other people's conversations."

She squeaks unladylike and turns scarlet.

"S-shut up!"

* * *

 _Hope you liked it! Please review!_


	8. Chapter 8 Annoying

So, I'm back with another oneshot! A Borusara Fanfiction with a sprinkle of angst..

* * *

 **Annoying**

"Stop it!" She hissed.  
"No. You've been avoiding me for a month now. And I want to know, what's going on?" His grip on her arm is strong and his voice is assertive, hard to deter.

She remains silent for a while but Boruto knows better than to go lax. She is a skilled and powerful kunoichi and if he wanted to know what he wants then he'll have to be definitely on the guard.

"Sarada… please, tell me what's wrong?" He pleads.

She averts her eyes from his piercing blue gaze, unable to say anything more than this, "I can't."

A swirl of anger and frustration rises inside him which reaches his blue eyes, turning them into a darker shade.

He hissed, "The Hell Sarada! If you won't tell me what's wrong then how will I help you?!" His voice rising with each and every passing word making the girl flinch.

Maybe it was his insistence, maybe it was his voice, maybe it was his proximity, or maybe it were his words that became the last straw for her to erupt.

"No! You can't help me! You can't because you're the cause of my trouble, you're the reason I haven't been able you sleep at nights, you're the reason I can't focus lately." She bellows.

Screaming like this made her realise it wasn't his insistence, voice, words or proximity that were her source of torment…but rather, _it was the whole of him._

"I love you." Her voice cracks and he stiffens, stunned and overwhelmed. She continues, " I love you. I love you so much that I don't understand what to do with these feelings anymore. I don't know how to face you! I don't know how to act around you. And…it hurts."

She tries to hold back her tears but they spill down her cheeks. Suddenly, it dawns upon her that she has blurted out more than she ever intended and he is still staring at her with an odd expression on.

Frightened and embarrassed and a bit of humiliated, she struggles to get out of his arms but his grip on her gets even tighter.

"Let me go, Boruto, please." Her voice is quivering.

In response to her request he pulls her to his chest, enveloping her small form in his arms with her face pressed against his neck.

"Say it again." He whispers. "Admit you love me and I'll let you go."

They stay like that for a while when she says softly, "You're annoying."

He smirks, "Hm, you haven't said anything yet."

She turns red, "I-I don't want you to let me go." She paused and continued, as if considering the idea, "yet…"

Hearing her words, he laughs out loud.

"I don't think I'm planning to let you go, ever."

* * *

Hope you liked it! Looking forward to seeing your reviews.

See you again!


	9. Chapter 9 Punishment ll

**Hello everyone! Here's a little update from me! And it can be read as a second part to 'Punishment'. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **PUNISHMENT - II**

Boruto gulped. He was waiting in anticipation of the arrival of Uchiha Sarada. He didn't understand what was wrong with him. He knew he was calling out to his own doom when he decided to decorate the Hokage Monument with his Graffiti. Despite her warning.

It was not long after that Boruto heard the voice of his sweet familiar death.

"Boruto?"

He swiftly turned around, his body poised to block any attack from her. But to his horror, she just standing there, smiling sweetly. Too sweetly.

He grew nervous, "So, W-what is my punishment? You're going to kidnap me again?"

Chocho snorts, "You wish!"

Sarada's smirk has something evil lingering behind it.

"You're going to accompany me to the Ball arranged in the honour of the arrived delegates and the farewell for their departure."

He wonders how that is punishment?

…

He is standing in front of her office which is now her almost home, dressed in a tuxedo. The collar itches a bit but he tries to bear it.

Although, for the previously asked question, he learns his answer soon enough when he sees her. His breath catches inside this throat.

She is dressed in a Maroon floor length satin dress with spaghetti straps, a black embroidered bodice decorated with black crystals. Her hair is rolled up with some curls left hanging on sides. She barely has any makeup but the little she has, enhance fer features magnificently. A ruby bracelet is laced around her wrist and an Uchiha pendent rests on her collar bone proudly.

She looks stunning.

And he swallows.

…

He realises the horror of her punishment when she is in his arms, sliding and sweeping along the floor, twirling and stepping with the grace that was expected from her.

But yet…too close for comfort.

He would feel shiver run down his spine when her breath would ghost over his neck or cheeks. Her body was pressing against his softly. It didn't look extremely assertive but still it was enough to drive him crazy.

 _Damn! What the hell I've gotten myself into?_

 _So, this is what happens when you trouble your future Hokage who's also your best friend and especially when you have feelings for that said best friend._

He deep sigh escapes his lips.

It was going to be a very long night.

…

He almost yelps out when her palm comes to rest on his cheek.

"Boruto?" There is some concern evident in her voice when she continues, "Are you okay?"

He exhales against her palm, wondering how to suppress the large typhoon of raging emotions threatening to break the cage inside.

"I'm good." His voice is tired but his eyes are sincere so Sarada decides to drop the subject for a while now, unaware of his struggles.

…

When the night ends, Boruto is nothing but relieved. Maybe some distance from his object of affections and dread will allow him to cool down a bit.

As they walk through the streets together, enjoying the night breeze, Boruto says, "Man, today's night was hell!"

Sarada giggles, "Yes, it was for you, I guess. But I'll say, Don't dance with the devil our you'll get burned." The hint of smugness in her voice makes him squirm.

He knows, he knows that she thinks that for him the punishment was being stuffed in tuxedo, being on his best behavior, and showing courtesy to old bastards.

But he knows that it wasn't.

For him, the real ordeal was keeping his wild feelings in check.

It's always been her.

He wonders if she's a devil because even though it's been hours, he can still feel her heat and warmth of her presence in his conscience.

He steals a few glances every now and then, exasperated due to his own way of conduct.

Buy when she sees him off with a soft endearing smile, his heart thumps. He escapes the vicinity of her beautiful gaze, and soon enough, the mess of affections and emotions clouding his senses spill out.

 _I love you._

He whispers into the night.

* * *

 **Not much, but still I'd love to know what you think of it! So review please**


	10. Chapter 10 Screaming your name

_Hi everyone! I'm here with another prompt fic! Hope you all enjoy!_

 _ **Rated T**_ _folks!_

* * *

 **Screaming your Name**

"I'm gonna make you scream my name…"

When Boruto whispers that hotly into her ear she feels a shiver run down her spine. Her face colours in a violent shade of red, and a rush of inappropriate thoughts floods her mind in regards to her husband.

She immediately leaves the house in a frenzy, the bright laughter of Boruto keeps echoing in her ears. Who the hell talks about such things on the breakfast table?

Surely her idiot husband!

Her entire day is spent distracted. Random dirty thoughts would pop up in her mind at random places. For example, like checking up files, in meetings, when she was patrolling, reports of new endeavours of Konoha in foreign lands. Her face would burn scarlet and she would've to wash her face to cool herself down repeatedly.

Even Shikadai suspects that something is up.

In the noon when Boruto arrives to drop off her lunch, her embarrassment is so harsh that she has to lock herself up in the bathroom till Boruto leaves to at least maintain little of her left composure.

All day she frets over what Boruto has planned because by now she knows that her husband's penchant of mischief does not even spare their bedroom.

The night finally falls and Sarada trudges for home, a swirl of dread and excitement mixed together in an inseparable combination makes her spine tingle.

But what she didn't expect was the half burned kitchen, some gooey mixture splattered across the walls, flour covering counter and utensils and everything possible. And don't even dare to talk about the floor.

It was not a kitchen anymore but rather a complete disaster.

And midst of all stands Boruto.

He slowly turns to look at her with wild fear in his eyes.

"What is this?" Sarada's voice is clam, too calm. It's more like the silence before the storm and Boruto knows that very well.

In an futile attempt to ease up the situation and save his own hide he lets out an awkward giggle, "Eh,um…I was just trying to cook something and ya know…it's not my fault -ttebasa! The stupid oven and mixer didn't work! Trust me! I didn't do anything wrong Sarada!"

The lack of response from her made him stop his ramblings and take a look at her. Her bangs were hiding her framed eyes and her fists were clenched. She was visibly shaking.

Boruto gulped, "S-Sarada?"

Then her head shot up, her fierce sharingan glaring at him with so much burning intensity that could incinerate him alive and she screamed, "BORUTOOOOOO!"

And Boruto took that as a cue to run for his life.

* * *

 _HAHAHA! So, Boruto, Sarada did scream your name but just not the way you expected! Hope you guys enjoyed this little fic! And yes, the new chapter of 'Is She beautiful?' is out!_


	11. Chapter 11 Distraction

I'm back again with a tiny drabble! Hope you like it!

* * *

 **Distraction**

Sarada fiddled with her pen, staring intently at the document in front of her but not even aware of the subject presented on it. Judging from the few lines she has been able to read she thinks that the document is about seeking approval for the mitigation of the mining of coal mines to preserve the resource for coming generations?

Unfortunately, she is not sure and it ticks her. And the reason behind this is…

Yes, you guessed it correctly.

It's none other than Uzumaki Boruto.

And the more infuriating situation was that he was not even doing anything. He just sat in the corner of her office going over some scrolls that he obtained from his latest mission, which, by the way, just ended a day ago. He was not bothering her, in fact not even looking at her way. Occasionally, he would just sip some coffee from the cup beside him. One of the similar looking cup was even occupying her table as well. He brought it for her.

She pouted and wondered what amount of concentration would it take to burn the paper on her desk.

It was not her fault. After all, her fiancé returned from his two month mission just yesterday! And midst her role as the Hokage apprentice and his never ending S-rank missions, they barely got the time to be together. And they had promised each other that after she finishes off her work, they could go out on a date.

But damn, at this rate she would not be able to finish her work even tomorrow.

Deciding that she had enough of this, she slams her palms on the table, startling him.

"Shannaro! Boruto! You need to get out, now!"

"What? Hey! What did I do now?"

She averted her eyes for a second. His blue eyes radiate warmth and affections, so damn expressive and for her, it has always been an attracting feature.

"God, I can't get anything done when you're around."

"Why not?"

"You're so … distracting."

She takes deep breaths to calm herself. His face morphs into one displaying a smug smirk.

"Am I?"

She swiveled her head to hide her blush. He chuckled but strangely enough picked his things up and moved towards the window. She is surprised, not actually expecting him to leave.

"You're really going?" She called out.

He turned back to look at her, tilting his head, "Didn't you want me to?"

She fumbled with her words in response, "Um, well…I…"

In a flash, he is in front of her, his arm raised to pat her head lovingly. "Come on Sarada, just finish up your stuff and then we can spend the whole night together, Kay?

She nodded in answer but turned scarlet at the soft brush of his lips at her forehead.

And in a blink of the eye, he is gone. And she returned to her work with new vigour, a little thankful for the wanted distraction.

* * *

 _What do you guys think? Don't forget to tell me!_


	12. Chapter 12 Being Cute

Hello everyone! A BoruSara oneshot from me again! Hope you like it!

* * *

Being Cute

"You're cute!"

Boruto almost slams his forehead on to the forest floor. After all, you're not supposed to say this to your team mate when you're being targeted by a group of rogue ninjas desperately trying to take your life.

At his out of context confession, Sarada stumbles.

"What the hell Boruto?!"

She stares at him like he has grown two horns. Even the enemies look at him incredulously.

"Ah, I didn't mean it -ttebasa!"

Now her glare was even fiercer.

And suddenly, they were thrown out of the way of a blast by Mistuki. As Boruto spits out the grass in his mouth, he notices Sarada fares no better.

Mitsuki stands in a defending position in front of them, his golden eyes never leaving the sneering rouges.

"I understand that as a couple your urge to flirt with each other is high but please please refrain from such activities in midst of a battle. Or your romance might convert into a tragedy."

"SHUT UP, MITSUKI!"

They scream out in unison, faces burning as they charge towards thier enemies with hands outstretched in respective battle stances.

And in no time, the battlefield is in shambles. Earth shattered and smoke rising off, trees are bent out of angle and patches of grass uncovered. Bodies were littered across the field.

Boruto contacts the headquarters that their job is done and is then ordered to return home back.  
As he approaches the other two of them, he finds them in some deep conversation.

He interrupts, "Oye! We're going home!"

"Okay."

But then suddenly Sarada pokes his chest, "You idiot! You could've gotten us killed there!"

"It's not my fault!" He tries to retaliate but the pink flush on his cheeks does not help.

"Then whose fault it is then, mine?" She asks haughtily.

"Y-yeah." Boruto now knows that his brain is in gutter.

She grits her teeth in anger, "And how is that?"

Boruto somehow gathers courage.

"It's not my fault that you're too cute! And the adrenaline rush from the battle didn't help me at all!"  
Both of their eyes widen simultaneously at his words.

Awkward silence ensues.

When Mitsuki suddenly speaks.

"Why did you two stop flirting? Please continue."

"Mitsuki!"

* * *

Please don't even look at me, now. I don't even know what the hell I've written.😅  
Hahaha


	13. Chapter 13 Autocorrect is Lethal

_This idea here is a child of our 'over the top' brains wanting to mess up with Borusara. It is a crack headcanon that some of the Borusara writers discussed together! Hahahahaha!_

 _Anyone reading this - I pray for your souls right from the bottom of my heart._

Rating : T

Pairings : Borusara and Sasusaku(implied)

* * *

 **Autocorrect is Lethal**

Today was a nice day. The weather was soft and slightly breezy. The sun was out shining but not with enough intensity to cause discomfort. The birds chirped and tree leaves rustled, filling the surroundings with their soft sounds.

And Sasuke was a happy man. He had it all planned. It was one of the rarest occasion when the entire Uchiha family was free. The entire meant only three people but still those three were the some of the highly important citizens of Konoha.

He was a member of Konoha's head council now. Sakura was still Konoha Hospital's director and his daughter had recently secured her status as the Hokage's apprentice. Thanks to all the above positions they held, it had became Increasingly difficult lately for them to see each other, let alone have a decent meal together.

So, Sasuke couldn't miss this incredible opportunity. He had arranged a picnic for his lovely girls and he was sure that they're going to love it.

Sakura was in their room, fresh out of shower, dressing up.

"Anata?" Her voice reached his ears and he grunted in response as he placed the food in the picnic basket.

"Can you please check up on Sarada? She must be in shower? Tell her that I'm done. She needs to be quick or we'll be late."

"Hai." He said loud enough for her to hear and climbed up the stairs leading to Sarada's room.

Over the years he had come to know Sarada better. He had paid grave attention to her likes and dislikes and her little quirks like how she bookmarks the pages of her favourite books or how her bookshelf is filled with an array of mystery and history books. Even how her nose scrunches up when something she doesn't like is cooked in dinner.

By now he knew that his daughter was not very 'girly' in behaviour so her room rarely had 'cutesy' stuff. Sasuke didn't mind. Anything she liked was fine with him.

"Sarada?" He knocked. After receiving no answer he opened the room, only to hear the sound of water running from her bathroom.

"Sarada?" He called again.

"Papa?"

"Sakura's asking you to be quick. She's ready."

"Okay! I'll be ready soon! Just give me five minutes." He hummed in answer and was about leave the room when her phone buzzed at her study table.

Sasuke stopped for a second but then walked to the phone to see the deal. Since she has taken up the position of the Hokage apprentice, it was not uncommon for her to receive immediate summons and urgent messages.

Expecting something like that Sasuke picked up the phone only to be met with the following sentences.

 **Boruto**

 _I'll be seeing you tomorrow?_

 _Yes_

 _Btw, I love your teats!_

Sasuke blinked. But it did not vanish. He blinked again but it still was present. He kept the phone back silently and went to his wife.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Where did Boruto and Mitsuki went for their latest mission? Naruto told you, right?"

"Yes, they went to Kumo and a small village nearby. But I think they've already departed from there. They'll be somewhere near the outskirts of fire country, maybe around Hosu?"

"Okay, thank you." He said and moved to the court yard. Activating his rinnegan, he opened a portal which alarmed Sakura.

"Is everything okay? Is Boruto in any danger? Should I tell Naruto?"

Sasuke entered the portal saying, "Yes, he is in grave danger. You should tell Naruto that his son might not return back from the mission."

Sakura screamed "WHAT?!" but her scream was muffled by another shriek from inside the house.

Sakura stormed into her daughter's room with a fist raised to crush any intruder to death if they so much as dared to touch a hair on her daughter's head.

But the sight she came to was nothing she had thought of. Sarada stood there in stupefied horror, looking pale and flushed at the same time staring at the screen of her phone.

As Sakura peeked over her shoulder, she froze.

 _Oh my god! Sasuke… don't tell me Sasuke saw this?! Noooooo! Shit!_

"Sarada! We need to go to Naruto now!"

"Eh?!"

…

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" Boruto cursed out loudly.

Beside him, Mitsuki was trying to take a nap but his friend's sounds of distress alarmed him.

"Is everything okay, Boruto?" His voice was laced with worry at seeing Boruto in a condition which looked like as if he had seen a ghost or something.

"No, it's not! Mitsuki! Gimme you cell -ttebasa!" He stretched out a hand in desperation.

Mitsuki tilted his head to a side but pulled out his phone only to see it dead. He remembered that he had been talking to his parent recently about how human reproduction system works.

Now Boruto actually screamed as if he had seen death.

"What happened?" Mitsuki asked trying to placate a sobbing Boruto.

"I was texting Sarada when she said that she owed me a treat for the scroll we're bringing her. So I asked her if she would be free tomorrow and she said yes so we made plans to meet at Thunderburgers! And then I wrote 'Btw, I love your treats!' which my damned autocorrect changed into 'Btw, I love your teats!' Then the battery went dead! Mitsuki! She's going to murder me! It's the worst thing possible."

"No, it's not."

"Eh? What the hell then is?"

"Sasuke-san seeing it."

"I'm dead." Boruto despaired. "I'm so dead."

"Yes, you are."

A new but very familiar voice said.

After that, a blood curling scream echoed through the entire forest.

* * *

 _Hahaha I'm sorry seriously! But it was fun writing it! Wait. Why did it even autocorrected it to ''teats"?_

 _Hahahahaha! Because Boruto is a teenage boy!_

 _*Cringes (I know it was bad)*_

 _Did you guys like it? Tell me, okay?_


	14. Chapter 14 Girl like her

_I'm back! Have another little cringing ficlet! HAHAHAHAHA!_

 _Prompt:_ She's complicated like the DaVinci code, you know, but harder to crack."

* * *

 **Girl like Her**

It was funny to see Boruto behaving like a confused raging bull. Especially the way his nose flared up and the manner in which he stomped against the ground hard. A pout adorned his face similar to that of a petulant, spoiled child who just has been refused a bag of candies.

A knowing smirk etched over Shikadai's lips.

"Sarada again?"

He's met with a fierce glare from Boruto.

"Who else?"

Shikadai shook his head in mirth. He was not surprised. After all, Boruto's only problem was Sarada. The only person out here capable of controlling his mischievous streak and dangerous habit of playing pranks.

It was actually hilarious to see that the great Boruto Uzumaki in a pinch. Boruto could've any girl he wished, thanks to his attractive physique, golden hair and brilliant blue eyes. He had a charming and friendly attitude, with an equal parts of athletic and academic personality. He was so ' _cool_ ' that the girls would swoon over him and boys would respect him.

But sadly enough for him, none of that charm and hotness ever worked, when, Boruto stood in front of Sarada. The girl was completely resistant against Boruto and his antics.

She was opposite of Boruto in every way possible. Her studious and serious personality was in contrast to his easy going attitude. She was a focused person with a straight aiming towards her goals, refusing to get distracted. She had an authoritative element prominent in her behavior but she never hesitated to help any person in need. Girls adored her and she definitely had her fair share of admirers. A lot of admirers actually.

It was a mystery to everyone. A mystery surrounding their friendship.

 _How does their friendship even works?_

They were so explosive together that it was stunning. Any moment they could be trying to strangle and be at the other's throat and any moment they'd be comforting one another with loving words and calming gestures. But any sane person could see the amount of adoration and care they had for each other.

"What happened this time?"

Inojin asked, his smile almost taunting.

Boruto settled himself on the couch and buried his head in his palms and groaned loudly.

"It's complicated."

"Since when did handling a girl became complicated for casanova Boruto? Huh?"

Inojin half laughed and half smirked.

Boruto's annoyed gaze flickered over to Inojin, his eyes were narrowed in slight indignation.

"You know it, Inojin. Not a girl like her."

Inojin raises a blond brow in interest to Boruto's response.

"A girl like her? So, she's different than others you've had?"

"Of course she is!" Boruto bellowed, "They're not even close to her. There's no comparison! She's much more perplexing. She–She's complicated like the DaVinci code, you know, but harder to crack."

"I can help you with that, I think." A new but familiar voice supplied from the side.

All the three boys get startled at appearance of the owner of the voice, eyes blinking as they stare at his perpetual smile.

"Mitsuki? Where'd you come from?" Boruto asked, a little confused.

"I've been here the whole time." His signature smile turned wide and all the other three of them shivered at his creepiness.

"So, I was saying that I can help you." Mitsuki continued.

Even though Boruto is skeptical of Mitsuki's idea, he decided to listen. Because something is better than nothing and when it comes to Sarada, he is always at a loss.

Mitsuki's golden eyes shine with all the seriousnes.

"Be honest. Tell her your feelings. She'll understand."

Blue eyes widened in response to Mitsuki's words. "You think I should?" when he received encouraging nods from all three to them, he smiled defeatedly.

"No other choice, huh? Fine, maybe she'll understand and forgive me."

He then left to find Sarada and apologize to her for his previous misbehavior, murmuring to himself and practicing an apology all the way.

"Whoa Mitsuki! I never knew you were such an amazing love expert." Inojin looked impressed and so did Shikadai.

"No, I'm not. I just quoted a few lines from this book." Mitsuki smiled and pulled out something from beneath his sleeves.

The shock was too much. Shikadai and Inojin fainted after discovering that the relationship advice for Boruto and Sarada was derived from a copy of _Icha-Icha paradise_.

* * *

 _Mitsuki is definitely Borusara's ship captain. I love him seriously! And anyone, any idea about how Boruto's apology must have went? Anyway, don't forget to share your views for this drabble with me_


	15. Chapter 15 Pink is cute

_New drabble is here! Hope you like it!_

* * *

 **Pink is Cute**

Sarada was extremely busy. She was seated on her bed with a ton of books, nit-picking at her notes, after all, the college end semester exams would be arriving soon. The sound of the pencil scratching the surface of the paper was the only sound audible in the room.

Weirdly enough, a very loud sudden intrusion in her room did nothing to faze her. In fact, she has been used to it by now. Well, sharing an apartment with Boruto Uzumaki for last two years had made her completely resistant against loud noises. It felt as if the boy hated silence with passion and did everything he could to destroy it.

She plucked her glasses off her nose and wiped them off using the hem of her skirt and then asked, "What is it this time?"

He glared at her with all intents and purposes, "What the hell is this?"

Her black eyes flicked over him, observing his scowling face and then also at the item dangling from his arm.

"My red shirt?" she said with utter nonchalance.

"And why was this in my laundry?" the accusing tilt of his words flared up her anger.

"Excuse me? I was not the one who was wasted drunk at yesterday's night party and neither forced someone to take them home, make them comfortable in the bed and then puke all over their favourite shirt!" if looks could kill then Boruto might have dead by now. She continued, "The least you can do for me is wash my shirt, in fact which was ruined by you!"

He looked at her in slight fear and then averted his gaze, feeling guilty. He remembered nothing about yesterday's night except for the fact he had been engaged in a drinking competition and got carried away, consuming more than intended and then dedicated his drunk self to annoy Sarada. Everything after that is blurry in his memories. The next thing he remembers is waking up in his own bed with one hell of a headache. A painkiller and a glass of water on his bed side was already present.

He understood that he should be thankful for having someone like her but that was not the problem at the moment.

"I know," he says softly, "But you should've told me earlier that it was there with my laundry."

Now that he was not blasting anymore she realised that something must have happened.

"What happened?"

He sighed comically and pulled something out from behind his back and whispered seriously, "Your stray item turned my whites pink."

Sarada's eyes widened for a second before howling with laughter, clutching her stomach and almost tumbling down off her bed.

Boruto was holding boxers.

 _Pink boxers._

"This is not funny!" Boruto screamed but Sarada was too far gone. She kept laughing for another five minutes and while Boruto sat in front of herbed on the floor glaring at her.

"Haha-ha! I'm s-sorry! S-sorry! Hahaha!" she finally controlled herself but the big bright smile on her face was definitely noticeable.

"Don't worry Boruto. I think you look cute in pink!" she told him grinning.

…

It was almost two months later that when Sarada was sorting out laundry she realised that almost all of Boruto's underwear were pink.

* * *

 _I'm really sorry for this silliness! Please forgive me! HAHAHA! Since the day I read that Boruto had pink underwear I really wanted to write something like this. This is my take on how Boruto came to like pink underwear in a real life AU._

 _I hope you enjoyed this because I surely did!_


	16. Chapter 16 Holding You

**New tiny update! It's been a while since I've posted anything for this story.**

 **Prompt 1: "I would've had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm, and I didn't want to wake you."**

 **Prompt 2: "I don't wanna get up– you're comfy."**

* * *

 **Holding You**

When the morning light streams through the slightly opened window and falls over his eyes, Boruto groans. He could've slept more, but the sudden reminder that it's Monday buzzes through his head and he realises that he needs to blink off the sleep.

The warmth of a feminine body wrapped up with him in the sheets makes his lips twitch into a smile involuntarily. Her head rests on his chest and her arms are wrapped around his torso.

"Sarada." He nudges her forehead with his nose and continues, "Wake up. It's time."

"No." Her reply is sharp and short.

"Eh?" Even in sleep he is stratled.

"I don't wanna get up– you're comfy." she whines, and her eyes are still closed.

He stares at her for a few more seconds, observing her thick lashes, little nose and inky mess of a hair. Her posture is relaxed. A fond grin blooms on his face. Because Sarada has always been a person valuing punctuality so seeing her lazing around was a sight of its own. Well, what can he say? Everyone has their moments. He's learned that by now.

Soon, he drifts off to sleep as well.

…

"Oh god Boruto! I'm gonna be late today!" A screech echoes throughout the house as Sarada sprints to the bathroom.

"Calm down Sarada! You still have fifteen minutes." He calls out to her, all the while trying to pull down a t-shirt.

Boruto runs down to see what he can get her to eat and due to the lack of time, he simply grabs bread and flavoured butter. Spreading it over the bread and topping it up with some fruits and filling a glass up with juice, he quickly fixes up an eatable breakfast for her.

In a few minutes she frantically runs down to leave, only to see a little breakfast and her husband awaiting her. Unable to hold her smile back, she saunters over to them and gives a quick peck on his lips and starts to dig in. He sits on the other side of table holding a glass of juice as well.

He smiles guiltily, "I would've had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm, and I didn't want to wake you."

A small laugh escapes Sarada and she tells him, "It's okay Boruto! It happens and anyway, I'm the one to be blamed."

She finishes up her breakfast and he gets her Hokage cloak and wraps it around her utmost pride.

When he sees her off, she leans into him, giving him a quick hug but not before whispering into his ear. "And I was not at all complaining."

He laughs even when a small blush stains his face.

* * *

 **Small moments like these make our lives, right? Hope you liked this!**


End file.
